1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in testing apparatus for high pressure valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of hydraulic test racks are available commercially for testing high pressure valves. Most of these, however, are very expensive and the market for them has been very limited. Also, the test racks which have been available commercially have design features which are not completely safe and can result in a valve slipping out of the rack during testing. In addition, many of the test racks are of a design which may fail during operation. Test racks of present commercial design are also not sufficiently versatile for testing both flanged valve bodies and valve bodies without flanges. As a result of these many deficiencies in the test racks presently available, many companies which have a substantial need to test high pressure valves used in their operations do not own test equipment and rely instead on more expensive testing service companies.